Assume Responsability
by Ravyn Black
Summary: Strange dreams then I wake up with a new tattoo and soon afterward I'm falling though a TV into the Naruto universe. Then I find out I have to protect NINJAS when I myself have no chakra? Amazing things happen when you're confronted with the unnatural.


_**Hey Ravyn here. This will be my first shot at a story that's actually published if I really do continue this story. It's all up to reviews. If people review and want me to write more, then I will. If not then I'll keep working on the other story that's in the works right now. **_

_**Also I have no idea where I'm going with this so requests may or may not be accepted if ideas are submitted. Feel free to submit any crack ass idea. My character swears and doesn't give a shit. This story is not going to be from her POV most likely and will have realistic and violent situations. So that's your warning. PersonaXNaruto Cross over. You don't need to play Persona, I'll try and spell it out for you.**_

First day of the new term. Not only do I have to go to my high school which, by the way, is the equivalent of a baby sitter for the big kids, but I'll have to start an all new collage class. Joy. It means stupid little introductions half the time, and the other half of the time some stupid guy making some oh-so-cute remark.

"Oh hey I love your tattoos! You wanna go out sometime?"

"Where'd you get your sleeve done?"

"Did you come up with that artwork yourself? I'm so-and-so by the way."

All that dumb shit. Once you're out of high school it seems everyone goes from "Oh you freak" to "oh you're just so sexy with your individuality and I-don't-give-a-shit attitude" Or maybe I'm just bitter. Well excuse me. I have problems with people. Haven't had the best life. In fact, it sucks pretty badly thus far.

I'm sure at this point you're probably wondering who the fuck I am and why I am talking to you. Well let me just start by saying that, frankly, I really don't give a shit what you think about me. I want that to be crystal clear. I want that fact to be absolutely fucking pristine. Like fucking sparkly. You get the point, yes? Anyway. My life has been pretty interesting, I'll admit. Bad shit is the only kind of interesting in this world that is worth writing about. But luckily for you I'm not going to go into that. Maybe you'll hear about it in the future if you're damn lucky bastard.

Anyway. My name is Salavatrix. Pretty retarded name, but sadly my looks may just be more important than my name. And not just because they're eye catching but I'll save the shockers for later. A quick rundown of my basic looks, though they don't matter at all. I'm average 5'9 5'10 maybe, black dread locks down to my shoulders, grayish eyes, pale as shit, broke my nose twice so it's crooked as hell, kinda have bushy eye brows but I fix them up pretty regularly, oh yes and I have a lebret piercing. I suppose I have a pretty angular face but I'm no mean remarkable in any way. My eyes are cold from glaring at everyone my whole life. Ha ha. Back to the important stuff. My Tattoos. I have two sais crossed accost my back. Pretty typical ones, nothing special there. I have a heart with head phones, my first tattoo, on my hip. Lastly and most importantly as it seems is the sleeve on my right arm. It is a piece of art I made myself of every beast I could think of, and even some I looked up, merged together into a human.

I like animals okay? I have a spiritual bond with all my pets, past and present, and I personally believe that we're all part of the same. Call me a tree huger. Who gives a shit? Rhetorical question. Anyway my tattoos are the most important thing to me in the world. To me, they define my soul. My soul is etched into my skin permanently. And I am damn proud of them. My sais represent inner power and being able to defend myself, metaphorically of course. My heart with headphones shows my love for music and how music has healed my heart and soul.

That's enough babbling about me. Anyway I have started talking to myself or you, if you're out there listening, because last night, I had a very, very scary dream. I was in this strange like... First class seating in an airplane almost. It was all blue and violet and these blue-white lights kept flashing past the window but there was nothing out there. Just blackness. Then there was this man that I had barely noticed before, he had a HUGE and I mean HUGE nose and he sat there speaking to me with this freaky smile on his face and his beady eyes fixed on me. It looked almost like he was giving me the evil eye with the way his chin was resting on his hands. The man next to him was tall and absolutely beautiful. He had long silky white hair and wore like a navy receptionist outfit or something and had these striking yellow eyes.

They both had this all knowing presence about them, especially the old man. He introduced himself as Igor and the man as his assistant Luther. Luther greeted me and then the old man just started speaking about... strange things. He told me that soon my life would change. That my journey would unfold before me in unexpected ways. He informed me that I should... basically be nicer to people because my bonds would be everything important to me. He spoke about how I was different from the "other" guests and how I would be spending much more time to complete my task. He spoke as if I were inferior but I just... didn't snap back at him like I normally would. I just felt like I had no place to speak unless I was spoken to. That's so unlike me that it scares me.

He told me that the wild card or something was special, that I would have to accept responsibility for my power. Wild card? And that I must 'assume all responsibility for any actions' that I may decide to carry out. He told me that he was sure he would see me again. It all made sense to me at the time. Like he wasn't speaking in riddles but like he wrote me an essay on all the things he spoke about. But when I woke up my head hurt just so damn bad. And I was afraid. Because he held out a contract to me. And I signed my name. I must now assume responsibility for my actions. That doesn't sound so bad, does it?

I don't know if this means anything... But there's now a blue butterfly on my right hand... Was that there before?


End file.
